dragonball_revealedfandomcom-20200214-history
Zinteen
Zinteen (ジンティーン Jintīn) ''is the resulting fusion of two highly powerful beings, Zina Zina and Android 18, when they performed the Fusion Dance properly. Her voice is a dual voice that contains both Zina's and Android 18's voices. Her Potara Fusion counterpart is Eightna. 'Appearence' Zinteen wears the same clothes that all creations of the Fusion Dance wear. However, Zinteen's vest has a different color scheme than her half brother Gogeta and her half nephew Gotenks: the padding around the neck and shoulders of the vest are yellow, and the vest is purple.Her hair is similar to Eightna's, only differences being that she has four free hanging locks of hair instead of three, Zinteen also acquires Zina's peach like skin rather than 18's more mild pale. Zinteen possesses Zina's body structure as she is tall and slender, but she mostly possesses 18's facial features. When she transforms into a super state (Super Saiyan or Super Android) her hair shape stays the same. And like Eightna, her tail is thirty-five inches as Zina's is thirty. 'Personality' Although they are made in a similar way, Zinteen has personality traits that are different from Eightna, though it is easy to tell which counterpart's personality is the dominant one, Zina's. She has a serious nature and uses as much power needed to defeat her opponent, she does not toy with her enemies, though her comments show her to be demanding, this is likely due to Android 18's personality. 'Biography' Zinteen makes her appearance during Ikaso's corruption. After Zina is defeated by Corrupted Ikaso, she had turned to Android 18, knowing the only solution was a fusion with someone compatible. With enough time, Android 18 and Zina performed the dance and fused, making her one of the fastest and strongest warriors in DragonBall Revealed History. After fighting with Corrupted Ikaso, her time had unfortunately ran out and she lost the advantage. 'Other Dragon Ball Revealed Stories' 'Power' Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Midnight Shower' - Zinteen puts her hands up and draws energy from the moon, after drawing enough energy, she moves her hands down and surrounds them with dark blue ki, each time she punches her target the attacks grow more sharp and faster, once she's done landing her punches, she jumps back and fires a circle dark blue blast with a black outline that, if engulfs their target, will make them fall asleep for a short time. *'Starline Shot '- The user draws their hands back and gathers up a purple ki blast in each hand, after doing so they then cup their hands and draw it to their side and concentrate the ki into a single pointcombining blast. The user then grabs the blast with one hand crushing the sphere into the palm of her hands, then throws it to become a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. The energy then takes the visual form of a sparkling, glittering sphere that is usually rainbow in color. *'Super Electric Blitz' - Zinteen moves her hands back towards her hips and charges pink/purple energy in both of her hands, then throws out her hands, launching two arcing crescent shaped electrical Ki Blasts at the opponent to inflict massive damage. And at the end, she draws her hand back and charges a swirling magenta energy sphere. She then brings her hands forward and fires the sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Android Barrier' - A technique where energy is thrust out from the body in the form of a barrier with great force which can be used to both defend against oncoming projectiles as well as to expand and damage its surroundings. *'Power Blitz' A swirling pink energy sphere to then fire it from the palm of her hand with the form of a swirling energy wave. *'Deadly Dance' - A rush attack where Zinteen generates a sharp blue energy on both feet and then attacks the opponent with kicks that knock them into the air. *'Energy Absorption' - Though Zinteen is capable of absorbing an opponent's ki she chooses to stray away from doing so because she feels as though she doesn't need it considering that she already has infinite ki. *'Kamehameha' - Though this attack is easy to use, it is only used by Zinteen three times throughout the whole series, this is due to her feelings towards the attack feeling as though it were inefficient to her fighting style. *'Last Sight' - This attack allows Zinteen to arrive in front of the enemy and grab hold of their face removing the sight through dark red energy causing Zinteen to be the last thing the enemy saw before losing their sight completely. Usually used as a last resort or finishing move. |-|Forms and transformations= *'Super Saiyan' She could not transform into a Super Saiyan after the success of fusing. However, after a while Zinteen managed to go Super Saiyan with a little help from Zaria. *'Super Saiyan 2' After learning the previous form she had began to evolve during her fight with her enemies. She later tapped into Super Saiyan 2. *'Super Android' After having fused she seemed to have already understood how to tap into this form, this was shown during her fight with Corrupted Ikaso. *'Super Saidroid' This is a form combined by the two transformations of Super Saiyan and Super Android. *'Super Saidroid 2''' She later enters Super Saiyan 2 and combines it with Super Android calling it Super Saidroid 2. __FORCETOC__